Remembering Sunday
by Taylor Awesomebutt
Summary: Maria-Grace is the daughter of famous fashion-designer, Rachel Vallon, and the owner of the company Vallon Chic, Sebastian Vallon. When they move from Paris to Amoris, Maine, Maria is hit by a rush of rude neighbors and fun schoolmates, all while she tries to make a name for herself in the movie business. How will Maria deal with her new school, new town and unwanted love?


_**Remembering Sunday**_

_This story was totally kind of inspired by the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low featuring Juliet Simms of Automatic Loveletter. You'll see how the more the story progresses. All right, time to get storying!_

_And yes. I created this wonderful fashion company called Vallon Chic. _

_I suck. _

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_Filthy, Stinking Rich_**

"Mom, I don't like that color."

"But you look so lovely in pink, Maria!"

"Pink is the most God-awful color ever." My mom scrunched up her nose and pulled out another swatch of fabric.

"Is this better, darling?" I looked at the little piece of red fabric and shook my head.

"Why can't I have something yellow?"

"You don't look good in yellow."

"Thanks, mom." She continued looking through all her little swatches of random fabric. My mother was a really famous fashion designer, and she was currently looking for the perfect fabric for the perfect dress for me. She wanted to make me this fantabulous dress she designed a while back, for my first day of school at Sweet Amoris High. Not that I had anything against dresses, I just didn't want to go into school on the first day looking like Regina George. "I look perfectly fine in black," I noted, pulling the black swatch out of her kit.

"But would the dress look good in black?" my mom wondered, and went to work, coloring and doing fashion-design-y stuff. My whole family was kind of in the fashion-business: My father owned the business, my mother designed clothes, my sister was a model, and my brother wanted to take the business when my dad stepped down, in about 10 years or so (so the company has a fresh face.). I personally wanted to be a director. It interested me to be able to come up with your own storyline, to do what you wanted with the movie.

I sighed and walked out of the fashion-studio. We had just bought this HUGE house in Amoris, a random city in the middle of Nowhere, Maine. Why my parents decided, "Oh, yes, let us move to Maine," I had no idea. I quite preferred Paris. Eiffel Tower, Disney Land Paris, a bunch of beautiful sights and museums, not to mention wonderful guys, is much better than…. Lobsters.

I whistled, the call for my golden retriever, Sadie. So cliché, right? Well blonde French girls are cliché, I can name my dog what I want. I opened the door to the backyard and walked out, Sadie in tow. My little sister and brother loved playgrounds, so we had this huge playground set in our backyard, plus a pool, a hammock, and a trampoline. Which was all fine and dandy, but what was the point in having a pool when we lived in Maine, the Canada of America? I didn't see one.

Sadie trotted over to the fence blocking our yard off from our neighbor's, and I made my way over to the swings. I began to swing, trying to enjoy the fun of being a kid again. I noticed that over the fence there was a Beauce Shepard just trotting around in the yard. So, my neighbor's a dog person.

I continued swinging, going higher and higher. As I kicked my legs forward, one of my sneakers flew off and over the fence, hitting one of the higher windows in the house. Someone cursed, then opened the window.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I shouted, still swinging. A boy with shoulder-length, red hair poked his head out of the window.

"Could you not throw stuff at my damn window?" he shouted back, looking around for the object I 'threw'. The dog in his yard began to bark. "Demon, be quiet!"

"Would you be bothered if I climbed the fence to get my shoe?" I asked, beginning to slow the swing down, but not much.

"I really don't care, just do it fast," he replied, pulling his head back into the house and slamming the window shut. I hopped off the swing and ran over to the fence, jumping up to grab the top. I pulled myself up and hoisted myself over the fence, landing on my feet on the other side. The dog, Demon, ran over to me.

"Hey, buddy. You're a big sweetheart, aren't you?" I patted him between the ears, then looked around the yard for my shoe. I couldn't find it, and that irritated me, because I freaking designed those Converse myself, sort of. It was pissing me off, and I thought that maybe the guy who lived here could be show a bit more hospitality and help me look. I walked over to the glass door and knocked, not hard enough to break it or anything, but hard. After a good minute of knocking, the redhead from earlier came to the door with an irritated look on his face.

"And what the hell do you want?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. I obviously woke him up, and I felt kind of sorry, but the people in Paris never really slept this late in the afternoon on Saturdays.

"Désolé! I didn't mean to kick my shoe over here. Anyway, I can't find it, so could you help, s'il vous plaît?"

"What the fuck are you, French?" he mumbled, but walked outside to help me look. I guess my accent was more evident here in America. He shuffled across the yard and got on his knees. He stuck his arm in a doghouse, and pulled out my shoe. He threw it to me, then made his way back to the house.

"Thank you! I'm Maria, by the way!"

"I don't care. Demon, come on." They both went inside the house, and the door was slammed shut. I pulled on my shoe and climbed back over the fence, landing on my feet again. Sadie and I went inside.

"Mom, are you done yet?' I called to her, wanting to know what the hell I was wearing on my first day of school.

"Yeah, just about done with the design and stuff! Want to see?"

"Why not." I jogged to the fashion-studio and looked over her shoulder. "Nice. Could I go and buy some nice shoes to go with it? It'll only take a little."

"You have a credit-card, don't you? Just don't buy any Jimmy Choo's." I nodded. "And don't take the Lamborghini!"

"I've got it, mom!" See, my family is filthy rich. We have, like, 6 cars, this huge-ass house in the middle of Nowhere, Maine (as I said before. We also have a house in Paris, and one in Fiji), we all wear designer clothes (except me. I hate being known as the snob, the rich kid with everything. That's why I wear Converse and Charlotte Russe. Because what's the point in wearing designer clothes, besides my mom's?), and we go to London every break, for no reason. We're just that kind of family, sadly.

I hopped in one of our less-glamorous cars and started the engine, backing out of the garage and driving down the street. I could always go out of town to buy clothes, to the neighboring town that has this humungous shopping mall, but I decided to keep it local and go to the clothing store in the middle of town.

I walked into the store, and right away I noticed the young man at the front desk. He had black hair, and dark brown, almost black, eyes. He was quite handsome, really, almost better than the French boys. Actually, he was better than the French boys.

"Hi, sir." I approached the front desk, waving at the boy slightly. "I'm, uh, looking for some shoes to go with a black skater dress…" I noticed a dress that looked very similar to the one my mom designed for me, but mom's was more detailed, refined, and professional. I pointed to it. "It kind of looks like that one over there. It's for a casual thing, though, so no heels, please." He nodded, then came out from behind the desk.

"You don't have to call me sir. Just Leigh. Now, could you try that dress on, so I can get a look at what it looks like on you?" He went over and grabbed one of the dresses off the rack and handed it to me. I checked it. Exactly my size. Damn, this guy was good.

"Alright… Leigh." I took the dress and located the dressing rooms. They were in the back, behind some sweaters. I might have to come back here sometime; all the clothes are exactly my style.

I stepped into one of the rooms and locked the door, taking off my cardigan and shirt (a fabulous thing that said only my favorite quote ever! C'est la vie!), and pulled off my jeans. I slipped the dress on and zipped it up (I am fantabulously flexible). I walked out in my socked feet, feeling kind of awkward doing this for some random hot guy I just barely met, and the fact he looked only two years older than me made it even more awkward. "I'm finished."

Leigh came over to me and looked me over, then kind of walked off. He came back with a pair of black combat boots that were, again, my size. I was kind of freaked out at how precise this guy was, but I tried the boots on, because A) I love boots and B) I thought it would look nice.

It did look nice. It looked wonderful, and I decided to take a look around the shop for some more clothes. Boy, did I overload. I bought about 10 new sweaters, 10 tee shirts, a lot of pairs of jeans, some sweat pants, a pair of winter-y boots that would totally Maria-esque, another pair of combat boots, and some cardigans. Leigh even helped me carry it all out to the car, because that's how nice he was.

"I'm Maria-Grace, by the way. But I go by Maria."

"I'm Leigh, as you know. Moved here from France, I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

"And how are you liking Amoris?" I pursed my lips and thought.

"It has nice stores, and scenery. And fantastic store clerks. But my neighbor is a moody redhead with no regard for anyone but himself and his dog, Demon, I think." Leigh chuckled at my little comment.

"Ah, sounds like you built a house on the land next to Castiel. Tell him I say hi, if you will."

"Oh, I won't. By the way, I like the clothes in your store, as you can tell. Who's the designer?" Leigh smiled.

"I am."

"Oh my God, really?" I shoved the bags into the passenger seat of my car and turned to him. "You're fantastic. Almost as amazing as my mo- as professionals."

"Thank you. Now, I've got to get back to the store, but I hope to see you around."

"Same to you! Bye!" Leigh turned to go back into the store, and I waved. After he was in the store, I hopped in the driver's seat and drove home. When I got there, I wasn't surprised to see my sister, Valerie, arguing with my brother, Simon. I don't even know why they were arguing, but it was really childish and immature of them, considering Valerie was 19 and Simon was 17.

"Valerie, Simon, quit arguing, you're going to break something." I pushed past them with my bags and shouted, "Isabelle, get your useless butt out here and help me!" My younger sister, Isabelle, came scurrying out of the kitchen with a cookie in her hand.

"What, Maria?" I shoved two of the bags at her.

"Help me carry them up and you can wear that top of mine you like on Monday." Isabelle, being the popularity-obsessed 14-year-old she is, quickly brought the bags up the stairs and to my room. Izzy wanted to be a singer. Her and I were the oddities in the family, but singing was closer to fashion than videogames.

I stepped into my room to find Izzy looking through the bags. "Could I borrow this?" she asked, holding up a teal sweater I had bought.

"Get your own," I retorted, then snatched it from her. "You wouldn't even fit, you're smaller than I am."

"But I've got more… breast than you. It evens out." I pushed her out of my room and shut the door.

"Get your own," I repeated and went to put all the clothes away. My room was huge, and warm, and homely, and nice, but it was missing something, in my opinion. I had a bed, a desk with a computer on it, a little TV corner, complete with 4 beanbag chairs, a flat-screen T.V., a couple gaming systems I never used, and a popcorn machine, and a closet and dresser. But the walls were an ugly, off-white color, and they were plain. So. Very. Plain.

'Tomorrow I'll do something about that,' I decided, then continued putting the clothes away.

~Time Skip brought to you by Vallon Chic~

It was Sunday night, probably about 11 or 11:30. I don't know, I was busy decorating the one wall of my room that wasn't chalkboard or whiteboard. I had literally spent all day making my walls chalkboard and whiteboard, for all my crazy thoughts and ideas. And now I was decorating the empty wall with musical inspiration and junk. Basically, a bunch of photos of All Time Low, Secondhand Serenade, Panic! At The Disco, We The Kings, and Boys Like Girls, a bunch of random quotes, and a bunch of The Fault In Our Stars stuff. By around 1 I had finished the wonderful collage I like to call My Room.

I changed into a tank top and some pajama pants and walked over to my computer to turn it off. My phone sat next to the keyboard, so I picked it up and made an alarm to wake me up at 6:30. And then I curled up in my bed next to Sadie and fell asleep.

_Dear Maria, Count Me In_ was suddenly blaring loudly in my ear. "Oh, dear God!" I fumbled with my phone, trying to find the freaking off button. I finally got the song off, and I sat up. Sadie was on the ground, curled up in a ball. I rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I opened my door to reveal the dress my mom made for me hanging on the doorknob. I grabbed it and threw it on my bed, then grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, after shoving Sadie out of my room.

I took a shower and did all that morning hygiene shit. Then I left the bathroom and got ready for the day, putting on clothes and shoes and brushing out my hair. I grabbed a stick of lip balm and my phone, placing them both in a pocket each, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, mom, dad. Siblings." I sat down at my spot at the table and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Good morning, Maria-Grace. Excited for your first day of school?" God, my father was so formal all the time. I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"Yeah, 'course I am. It's going to be fantabulous!" My father sighed. He hated it when I used 'yeah', ''course', and made up words. But I used them regardless.

"That's wonderful. Simon offered to drive you and Isabelle to school." I looked over at my brother and scowled, then turned back to my dad and smiled.

"Awesome." I continued eating. After a while, I stood up. "I'll be in the backyard. Call me when it's time to go." I half-walked, half-jogged to the backyard, and lay on the hammock. I took out my phone and kind of reminisced for a few minutes, looking through photos and stuff, kind of revisiting Paris. Then I flipped it over and examined my fabulous Never Stop Dreaming Disney case. Ah, I was such a cliché girl, with an iPhone and blonde hair and blue eyes and a coffee obsession.

Simon eventually came out and told me it was time to go. I sighed and rolled off the hammock, kind of landing on my face. He lifted me up and I followed him out to the car. And, of course, we were taking a nice, rich-looking car. Just what I didn't want.

"I claim control of the radio," I stated as we drove off toward the school.

"Please don't put on any of that junk you normally listen to," Simon pleaded. He was more of a…. classical music person. I popped a CD in and shrugged.

"Too late."

We arrived at school a little early, so I bolted out of the car and ran to the school. I could meet the principal before anyone got here, which would be fantastic. I found a lady and asked if she knew where the principal was, and she laughed and told me she was the principal. We talked and got everything sorted out, and she told me she was honored to have the children of Rachel and Sebastian Vallon going to her school. And I said thank you.

I decided to walk around the school, explore, and look at everyplace and everywhere. After I'd seen all the classrooms, the courtyard, and the gym, I decided to go to the Student Council Room, for the sake of examining the school. I opened the door and walked in, only to see a blond boy busily working. I smiled; my first official person I'll meet at this school.

"Hello!" The boy jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around.

"Please, don't sneak up on me like that…"

"Désolé. I just wanted to say hi." The boy stared at me, then gave me a small smile.

"Well, hi. Who're you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name's Maria-Grace. But I go by Maria. I'm new. I just moved here from-"

"France? I can tell by your accent. It's slight, but it's there." He held out his hand to me. Weird, but I shook it. "I'm Nathaniel. It's a pleasure to meet you." He turned back to his work, and I decided to leave him be. I left the room, only to hear the bell ring, signaling the start of first period. I took a quick look at my schedule. PE. Ooh, today is going to be fun.

For some reason, the principal let everyone go home early today. I don't know why, but what I did know was that I was practically the last person at school.

"Hey, do you know where the teacher's lounge is?" A boy was talking from behind me, so I spun around to see who it was. A boy with blue hair and cheerful violet eyes, wearing bright colors and green headphones, stood behind me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's down that hall to the right."

"Thanks. Is it normal for you to be the only student in the school?"

"Oh, no, I don't think so. They just released everyone early today." The boy smiled.

"I already like this school. Well, thanks again!" He turned to leave, and I walked out to the courtyard. By then I realized I hadn't even gotten his name, but it didn't matter since I would most likely see him tomorrow.

I was walking home, since Simon and Isabelle had already left with the car. But it wasn't that far, plus I would get to see the town better this way. Amoris was nothing like Paris. There weren't any tourists, or museums, or the Eiffel Tower. But it was nice in it's own little way. There was a big park, a few shops, a theater, a bank, and a couple restaurants. There were a group of apartment buildings, a neighborhood full of houses, and then the street that leads to the huge-ass houses of Amoris.

When I got home, I changed out of the dress and into one of my more comfortable ensembles: A gray, oversized sweater, a pair of jeggings, and Uggs. Then, I grabbed my phone and headed for the neighbor's, to greet Castiel the Grump.

Castiel opened the door with a scowl. "And what do you want?"

"I thought I'd do a neighborly thing and greet you. I'm Maria-Grace."

"Do you think I care?" He crossed his arms. His dog, Demon, came running from the house and pushed past him, coming to me. "Demon, get inside!"

"Why'd you name him Demon? He's such a sweetheart!" I bent down to pet Demon, and smiled up at Castiel. "I guess I'm done greeting… Castiel. See you at school and stuff." I stood up and turned around, walking off his porch and towards my house.

What I did for the rest of the day was doodle and write ideas on my walls. It was really fun, having whiteboard and chalkboard walls. Eventually, I passed out on one of my beanbag chairs while watching Evil Dead.

I was walking toward my Literature class when I saw the boy from yesterday come out of the math classroom with another boy who looked almost exactly like him, beside the fact that this boy had black hair and blue eyes. I must have been staring, because bluey started laughing.

"Hey, you're the girl who helped me yesterday! I'm Alexy, by the way!"

"I'm Maria-Grace. Just call me Maria. …There are two of you?" Alexy laughed and nudged the black-haired boy, who was playing a PSP.

"Yes, there are. This is my twin brother, Armin. He's a little addicted to video games." Armin looked up at me.

"I'm not addicted, I'm just a gamer." Then he went back to playing his game. Alexy took the game from his hands and shut it off.

"Come on, Armin, look up at the world for a change! There's a fabulous French girl standing in front of you and all you can focus on is… what were you playing?"

"Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines."

"And all you can focus on is Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines." I laughed at them.

"I have to get to class, but I'll gladly sit with you two at lunch." Armin began to walk down the hall, but Alexy pulled him back.

"Sounds good. Come on, Armin, gym is the other way."

"I'd rather not."

"You don't have a choice." They took off toward the locker rooms, and I made my way to Literature. They seemed like fun, and I decided to befriend them.

* * *

_**Holy Shiatsu I'm finally done with this first chapter. I hope you all love, love, love this story so far! I tried not to make Maria-Grace the cliché 'gamer girl' love interest of Armin. Did I succeed? She's a director chick! Yay! Fun! Alright, time to start on chapter 2!**_

_**Please review on what you thought; I absolutely love reviews because they make me feel loved. Okay, peace out! I love you all! Bye!**_

_**Wait! Before I go, I have a request to make? I'm looking for someone to draw the cover picture for this story, please? The picture would be of Maria-Grace (my candy. My username is BadGurl123 if you want to look. ((Meh, don't judge, I made the account long ago.)) ) and Armin. Maria would be holding a video camera that is pointed at Armin, and he would be playing his PSP or whatever. If you're interested, could you please PM me? I'll credit you and everything, maybe even give you a cameo/ part/ big part in the story.**_

Alright, this is bye for real. Don't forget to comment, and PM me if you're interested! Bye! 


End file.
